<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A sudden downpour by Oofthisisabadidea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822232">A sudden downpour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofthisisabadidea/pseuds/Oofthisisabadidea'>Oofthisisabadidea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Crack, M/M, Oblivious Ren, accidental handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofthisisabadidea/pseuds/Oofthisisabadidea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayuta and Ren get caught in a sudden downpour, whats a better way to warm up than taking a bath together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A sudden downpour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nayuta-kun! What did you think of that show?” Ren ran up to Nayuta as he exited the restaurant the bands had picked for their after live party. As usual Ren had followed him, ready to ask all about his experience and for his advice. </p><p>“Tch, it was fine.” Nayuta grumbled, although at least a bit happy to finally be able to speak alone with Ren, away from the noisy group that was still inside. Ren smiled glad to hear the praise, even if that wasn’t what it sounded like to anyone else that listened. </p><p>“Nayuta-kun, are you going home now?” Ren asked a bit disappointed as Nayuta started to step away. The pout on his face made the silver haired vocalist quickly turn around to face him and answer,</p><p>“Yeah, but I have to stop at the supermarket first… you can come with me until then if you want… but im going home after that!” with a slight blush he looked away as he said this. Ren, happy to hear the invitation, quickly nodded and raced to catch up as the other boy started to leave once again. As the two finally reached and entered the supermarket Ren realized,</p><p>“Oh! I should call the others and tell them I’m with you, they're my ride after all.” Nayuta nodded to this and left to roam the isles to find the things he needed as Ren stood by the door on his cell phone. When Nayuta had finally finished and found Ren at the door again he was met with a worried look. </p><p>“Nayuta-kun, look at the weather report…” Ren handed his phone with the weather app open to the boy. “Wataru said there's about to be a giant storm, and they had to leave already so they wouldn’t get caught up in it… look outside it's already pouring!” Ren gasped pointing out the window, and lo and behold it already looked like they had been caught up in some sort of tropical storm.</p><p>“Hah? How did it get this bad in just the time we were in here!” Nayuta quickly complained. Ren nodded before continuing,</p><p>“Nayuta-kun, what do we do now? I can’t get home…” He mumbled the last part to himself. Nayuta stared at him for a second in confusion before declaring,</p><p>“Isn’t that obvious? We’re only five minutes away from my house so of course we’re going there.” Rens eyes quickly lit up, coming to Nayutas house was always fun for him, and with the storm that meant that he had an excuse to stay all night! </p><p>“Um, what about the storm though...even if it's only five minutes in this kind of weather…” Ren trailed off in worry as he realized the situation once more. Nayuta quickly looked out the window before answering.</p><p>“We run, we run like hell!”</p><p>---</p><p>By the time the two boys had finally reached Nayutas apartment, they were soaked to the bone. Nayuta quickly disposed of the bag of ruined goods he had just purchased, “What a waste.” he muttered before turning and realizing Ren was still shivering in the doorway. “Are you coming in or what?”</p><p>“I don't want to get your apartment wet…” Ren answered as Nayuta stared on with shock. </p><p>“Who gives a damn about the apartment! You’ll catch a cold if you just stand there shivering like that!” He yelled and pulled Ren through the house and into the bathroom. He rummaged through the drawers before finding a towel and promptly wrapping it around Ren. “There we go.” he smiled at his handiwork. Ren sat wrapped up like a burrito and frankly a little dumbfounded before sniffling. “Eh, Nanahoshi!” Nayuta quickly realized the towel wouldn't be that much help at the point they were already at. Without saying anything he turned to the bathtub and quickly turned the nobs to fill it with hot water. </p><p>“Nayuta-kun, what are you doing?” Ren asked hopping over, still wrapped up in the towel. </p><p>“I’m not letting you get sick like this, it’ll ruin your voice.” Nayuta answered, not looking away from the bathtub. Ren started, still not sure what he meant by that but happy to know Nayuta was caring for him. “Come here.” Nayuta voiced as he grabbed Ren by the shoulders and sat him down on the edge of the bathtub. Ren complied obediently as Nayuta swiftly removed the towel and then started lifting his shirt. As the wet fabric was peeled from his skin Ren flinched a bit and squeezed his eyes shut. Nayutas warm hands against his skin was a nice contrast how cold and wet the shirt had left him. As Nayuta continued to pull up the shirt Ren couldn’t help but let out a squeak of surprise as Nayutas hands brushed over his chest. The two froze and Ren looked up at Nayuta bashfully,</p><p>“I’m sorry, your hands are just so warm… it feels good.” He squirmed in place as embarrassment took him over. Nayuta stood, frozen in time as Ren looked side to side avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“Wait a second...this is getting way too erotic! Why am I even undressing him in the first place!” Nayuta suddenly thought to himself as he ripped rens shirt off in one pull. He turned around and started towards the door before saying, “You can finish undressing yourself. Take as much time as you need in the bath.” but before he could leave he felt a hand tug on his jacket. </p><p>“But if i’m in the bath how will Nayuta-kun warm up? If Nayuta-kun gets sick it will be my fault…” Ren mumbled distaughtly. Nayuta shook his head and waved him off,</p><p>“It’s fine.” Ren still refused to let his jacket go and Nayuta was forced to turn around and look at him. Ren’s anxious face stared back up at him, making Nayuta fidget. </p><p>“Nayuta-kun, why don't we just take a bath together?” Ren finally offered.</p><p>“A what!?” Nayuta suddenly jumped away, a blush coating his features. Ren nodded with a determined look and repeated himself,</p><p>“Let's take a bath together. Then Nayuta-kuns voice won't be damaged either!” He smiled at the end, making Nayutas heart suddenly skip a beat. Nayuta shook his head violently trying to comprehend the situation as Ren pulled him forward by the arm. “Let's get in before we get anymore cold.” he coaxed as he slowly started removing his pants and underwear. </p><p>“Wait what am I looking at!” Nayuta internally screamed as he swiveled his head to look any direction other than Rens. Suddenly he felt hands as his stomach as Ren pulled up his wet shirt and jacket. “Hey hey hey! What are you doing!” He yelled grabbing rens hands to stop him.</p><p>Ren tilted his head, a little confused, “Undressing you of course.” he answered as if it was obvious. He continued to tug Nayutas shirt up despite his protests. As his shirt was pulled up Ren suddenly gasped. “Nayuta-kun! You have abs!” His hands flew from lifting nayutas shirt to grabbing the boys stomach. He quickly ducked down to get a better look and Nayutas hands grabbed the top of his head trying to pull him back up. </p><p>“What the hell is this situation!” Nayuta once again thought to himself.</p><p>Ren’s hands were immediately roaming all over Nayutas abdomen, tracing the lines with his cold fingers and making Nayuta shiver. It was too much for Nayuta to handle.</p><p>“I'll get in the damn bath with you, just stop touching me already!” He finally yelled, getting Rens attention. Ren smiled from his position and hooked his hands in to waistline of Nayutas pants. </p><p>“Wait a second-” Nayuta started as Ren wrenched all the garments off of Nayutas lower body. Ren stilled for a second before rising back to eye level with a blush,</p><p>“As expected, nayuta is amazing in all ways… including down there.” Ren bit his lip before turning to near the bathtub. Nayuta was left half naked and completely frozen as Ren began to crawl into the bathtub. As soon as the warm water of the bathtub hit his skin, Ren couldn't help but let out a noise of pleasure.</p><p>“Aaangh, Nayuta-kun, are you coming?” He smiled dazed, at Nayuta who was still halfway across the room. He swallowed as a sudden flush covered his face. He quickly nodded as he finally ripped of the rest of his clothes and headed over, crawling in and sitting in the opposite side of the tub, so that the two where face to face.</p><p>“It’s a bit too cramped isn't it?” Nayuta asked, trying to find an excuse to leave before the situation became disastrous. Ren looked to the side in thought.</p><p>“Yeah a bit, I think this position would be better.” He suddenly slid to the other side of the bath tub and sat down in nayutas lap, so now they were facing the same direction. Nayuta sputtered and his voice cracked,</p><p>“Nanahoshi! What are you doing!?”</p><p>“Eh? You said it was cramped, isn't this position better?” Ren turned his head to make eye contact with a burning red Nayuta. “Is the bath too warm? You look really red?” He suddenly worried as he wiggled to slightly turn his body around for a better look.</p><p>“Wait! Nanahoshi don't move like that!” he waved his hands around trying to grab the squirming boy. </p><p>“Nayuta-kun, there's something hard poking me.” He voiced as his hand plunged into the water, grabbing the offending object. Nayuta squeaked in surprise and plunged his hand down as well to grab Rens. </p><p>“Let go of that right now!” He snarled as Ren turned to look at him again.</p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“It's nothing! Just let go already!”</p><p>“But I want to know!” the two grappled over the object and Rens hands continuously slid around its as Nayuta tried pulling his hand away. The water and soap from the bath and made it extremely slippery so Ren struggled to keep his hold as Nayutas continued to pull his hand off of it. The back and forth motion of Rens hand continuously slipping finally resulted it Nayuta yelling, </p><p>“Nanahoshi I swear i-” he lurched forward and grabbed rens back before letting his head fall forward and panting. </p><p>“Nayuta-kun, I think something just came out of it!” Ren exclaimed as he lifted his hand to find it covered in a sticky white. before he could look at it closer Nayuta plunged Ren's hand back in the water and scrubbed it clean. </p><p>“I just dropped the shampoo in here that's all.” He finally gasped. Ren looked to the ceiling before finally opening his mouth in a quiet “oh”. He turned around once again to face Nayuta before suddenly yelling,</p><p>“Nayuta-kun you better get out of the bath! You’re as red as a tomato!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how many more nayuren stories must be written till the tag is finally common. I swear thats the only reason im writing these.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>